


Two little boys（1—7）

by glover000



Series: Two little boys [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Fassavoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glover000/pseuds/glover000
Summary: 现实向，法鲨视角。个别设定略微偏离，不适请点×。





	1. 1—7

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向，法鲨视角。个别设定略微偏离，不适请点×。

一美视角请见Almost lover。

1.

迈克尔是在骑着自己的二手伟士摩托车百无聊赖地穿越大街小巷的时候认出蒙着头盔的詹姆斯的。他的自信来源于在那之前把对方的那部无耻之徒看了至少三四遍以确保每个轮廓早已事无巨细地印在了自己脑海里。突如其来的勇气和冲动促使迈克尔接连追逐了他几条街，而在詹姆斯开口之前，迈克尔觉得自己的心跳更胜于十三岁第一次亲吻女朋友的那一刻。

詹姆斯的反应起先看起来一脸茫然，这让他多少有些失落，但他随即友好地向他伸出手并叫出了他的名字——这代表他应该没有忘记自己。握住那只和五年前一样柔软的手，迈克尔悸动之余多少有些泄气。一个沦落到在低成本英剧打酱油并准备不久之后开个餐馆或者酒吧的人，面对一个刚刚拿了BAFTA的、已然是演艺界新宠儿的旧相识，他没办法向他陈述自己的现状，甚至不好意思向他要一个可行的联系方式。但詹姆斯却出人意料地开口问他住在哪。迈克尔不自觉将自己租房的地址脱口而出，语速又轻又快。他不确定詹姆斯记住没有，又或者其实记住了也没有什么用。他总是居无定所，搬来搬去，奔波于一个又一个的小剧组，或者不停往返伦敦和洛杉矶，总不会在一个地方住的太久。他并未指望詹姆斯真的会来拜访。

然后他们挥手道别，迈克尔离去的时候特意在街角转弯，然后回头观望，他发现詹姆斯还停在原地，定定看着他离去的方向。

＊＊＊

再相见已经差不多五年之后。迈克尔得到了一部大制作电影的试镜机会。迈克尔并不确定自己能否拿下这个角色，前两年他开始在几部叫的上名字的电影演配角，以及客串。但微薄的片酬无法支撑他在高消费的伦敦太久。他想也许这是最后的机会，然后他就卷铺盖回基拉尼，开一个普普通通的，充斥着重金属、酒精以及吹牛逼男人的酒吧——然后他发现试镜的对手演员居然是詹姆斯——那一刻他们两个彼此对视的眼神里都有一丝显而易见的雀跃。

尽管在那之前迈克尔已经在大大小小的剧组有了数不胜数的试镜经验，但这次面对詹姆斯他却有了前所未有的紧张，但并非是担心自己表现的不够好的那种紧张——更像是十八岁接到戏剧学院录取通知的那天，召集他从小玩到大的哥们儿一起在雷韦列斯俱乐部排练一出《Reservoir Dog》的时候，那种涌动在血液里的亢奋感。

迈克尔发挥得不错，他以犹疑、倨傲，兼具深情的眼神征服了全场。他必须承认这多亏对面站着的人是詹姆斯。尽管他知道詹姆斯对之前每个进来的人都要重复同样的台词，而自己不过是他例行公事的第N个。

在和詹姆斯在说完了既定的台词之后，詹姆斯突然凑近过来，他稍稍踮脚，俯在迈克尔耳边告诉他，他曾经真的去拜访过那个地址，但遗憾的是他已经不住在那了。迈克尔愣愣地盯着詹姆斯两瓣珊瑚红的嘴唇，忽然有些耳热。

“Fuck you Michael，”詹姆斯出人意料地往他手臂上锤了一拳，“当年你居然不告诉我你就是住在伦敦的爱尔兰人，那次街上见到你，直到回家我才琢磨过来我被骗了。”

他的气愤是真实的，十年前他的美式口语教练琼·凯麦拉——后来还因为别的电影同她合作过一次——要负责纠正兄弟连里差不多所有英国演员的口音，可他从没有看到她同迈克尔有什么交流。

詹姆斯咬着下唇，又伸手拍了一下迈克尔的肩胛下方结实的肌肉，“我去给你送我和安的结婚请柬，因为你是我认识的人里最友好的一个。但你的前房东很不耐烦地把我赶了出来，那真是个糟糕的场面。老兄，你到底欠了他多少租金？”

事实上迈克尔一个子儿也没欠过，他总是按时交租并且待人彬彬有礼，那个犹太老头一直看不顺眼他的原因只是因为他总带不同的女人回来过夜，极其个别的时候是男人。年轻人度过荒唐岁月的方式无非是酒精，大麻——但他不碰这个。还有性。

迈克尔把情绪很好的隐藏在深邃的眼神里：“噢，让你知道我住在伦敦，然后呢？”

“如果十年前我就知道你在伦敦，我可能…也许…”詹姆斯也没有想好什么词汇，他朝天空翻了一个可爱的白眼。

“也许就不会结婚吗？”迈克尔笑起来——一句真假掺半的玩笑话。

“我不知道，但我会去找你的。”詹姆斯用一副小孩子般认真的口气说，然后他突然意识到自己被调戏了，鼻翼皱了起来，“今后一定不会有人想嫁给你，Michael，你太坏了。”

他们背着人聊天的当口，电影导演走了进来，他看他们这副模样，和制片对视了一眼，微笑着说：瞧他们两个。

2.

迈克尔一个人外出的行囊总是很简单，一个背包，装着几套早已过时的行头和几盘被父亲形容为“魔鬼的声音”的METALLICA乐队的CD。为了尽早赶赴赫特福德郡，他用身上仅剩的纸币和出租车司机讨价还价，因为他这个龙套的片酬得等到杀青才能得到结算。他拿到的角色是个三级下士，台词不多，场景稀碎，却需要在这个地方待上至少两到三个月。他甚至从不允许他接戏的伦敦戏剧中心退了学，只因为这部大牌云集的剧极有可能是一块好莱坞的敲门砖。

没有人特意来迎接他。他在选角导演的助理那里报道，然后被晾在那里一个多小时。他只好呆在那里，等什么人有空搭理他，但所有人都在忙忙碌碌。过了一会儿他看到比他早到一个月的校友汤姆剃着极短的寸头匆匆跑过，但他没能认出他。然后迈克尔听到有人叫他的名字，得到他的回应之后对方扔给他几套有些机油和汗的味道的军装，没有台词，他们让他先试拍了几个镜头。彼时他还不知道能在这儿做个背景板已经是很多人可望不可即的机会，许多像他这样的在这里跑龙套的年轻人甚至三个月都等不到一句属于自己的台词。

没有自己戏份的时候，迈克尔偷偷挤在摄影棚里，在三三两两的人中围观。在戏剧学院里可没有这份免费向戴米恩·刘易斯或者大卫·休莫偷师的幸运。与那些经验老道的男演员相比，他一个肄业的学生显然相形见绌。但极目可视的周围大多数都是一群与他差不多大的年轻人，迈克尔自信自己并不会是最雏嫩的那个。这样的环境他适应得非常快，不久就开始有人愿意与他勾肩搭背一起在摄影场地进进出出了。迈克尔偶尔也会和遇到的面生的新人打个友好的招呼。这个规模庞大的剧组和一支真正的军队无异，每天都会有新人进来，这不是稀罕事。

——但是一进组就能拍到自己的专场戏份的人，整个剧组有且仅有那么一位。

詹姆斯·麦卡沃伊的到来，引起了许多人的好奇和注意。

直到今天迈克尔都记得很清楚，那个二十一岁的苏格兰青年甫一出现，就已经牢牢抓住了所有人的目光。那是一张无可争议的、天生上镜的明星脸，又不会好看得千篇一律、毫无特色。

3.

詹姆斯的角色是一个起先在酒馆被其他人排挤，但很快就挂在荷兰战场的小人物。

迈克尔很清楚地记得，詹姆斯刚一进组就拍了自己阵亡戏。化妆师用了三个钟头给他化完被机枪爆头的妆。他瞪着一双失去神采的灰暗蓝眼珠躺在沟壕里，成了一具了无生气的年轻尸体，而库利兹饰演的Bull中士，拿着一枚团章轻轻放在他的胸口。

和许多刚来的时候局促地瑟缩在角落里连手脚都不知道往哪摆的人不同，詹姆斯来的第一天就毫不认生地在各个角落里窜来窜去，和任何他见到的人热情攀谈。他的笑容像是刚做出炉的鲜奶芝士化进了蜜糖，他的眼睛像晴空烈日下的爱尔兰海——这两句蹩脚又肉麻的形容是迈克尔在见到他的时候不自觉在心里加上的。

詹姆斯的这份自信和耀眼很快引来一些窃窃非议。有人猜测他的年纪，疑心他还未成年，有人议论他的后台是否干净，像科林·汉克斯沾他老爸的光所以能在这演上配角那样。至少在场的迈克尔就被身边的一个同伴悄悄用胳膊肘捅了一下：瞧那个招摇的甜心，我敢打赌，他个是fruit boy（俚语，gay）。

迈克尔因这不逊的言论皱了眉头，但他还没有来得及说什么，詹姆斯已经带着微笑走近。他向迈克尔伸出了自己的手，用稍显浓重的苏格兰口音同他打招呼：“James·McAvoy，从伦敦来。”

——迈克尔至今都能回忆起来握住那只冰凉而圆润的手的那一刻，那时他本应该说“hi，Michael·Fassbender”但那一刻像是有什么魔法精灵他额头上点了一下，然后他就不知道作何反应了。

没有得到迈克尔的回应，詹姆斯偏了偏头，眉尾挑起。长的睫毛在蓝色的眼珠上方扇了两下，笑容出于礼貌而停滞在唇角。

“嘿，老兄，你把人家的手握了足有一分钟了！”有人在背后出声嘲笑他。迈克尔这才回过神来，有些不好意思地咧开嘴，詹姆斯点着头轻轻把手抽了回去，他的唇珠撅了一小下，咬着下唇依然对迈克尔回以微笑。

那天彼时过于招眼的詹姆斯成了选角导演嘴里的闲谈对象之一。“我被报上的剧评吸引，肯尼导演又向我推荐了这个孩子。”他说，“虽然詹姆斯还是个刚毕业的学生，但已经有了好几年舞台剧的经验了。”

这之前没有一个仅有几分钟戏份的新人会有专属台词，更别说是近景面部特写。詹姆斯演绎的二等兵詹姆斯·缪勒，从一开始稚嫩拘谨、被人嘲讽挤兑的窘迫，到主动摘下胸前奖章时的决然，短短几秒钟眼神的转变，表演方式有着他这个年纪的演员少有的成熟和层次感。后来詹姆斯还断断续续拍了一些在战场的零碎戏份，但成片被剪掉了。

尽管这个角色没有让詹姆斯有什么发挥的余地，但那时的迈克尔却已经对这个蓝眼睛的小个子滋生了一种莫名其妙的信心。

4.

如果让四十二岁的迈克尔总结自己的前半生，他会觉得自己人生的前二十二年像是生活在一个毛玻璃盒中，混沌未知。直到二十三岁那年突然有人把盒子打了开来。但彼时二十三岁的他还并不知道那意味着什么。

他的整个青春几乎都是在做与他那个衷心信奉天主教的严谨刻板的德裔父亲意愿相违背的事情，完全长成了他父亲所期待的反面：十几岁就不安心学业做重金属乐队，坚持留着及肩长发和穿着破洞工装裤并不懈地排练，并在满是嘘声的酒吧唱到被人轰下台，放着一份教堂神职工作不要跑去投考戏剧学院，还该死的（父亲的原话）被录取了。为了求学，迈克尔背方去筹措学费，只要有的赚，什么杂工都打，而在临近毕业的时候却为了在一部大制作剧里跑龙套向学校递交了退学申请——

彼时令父亲怒气冲天的事情尚不包括后来到了某段安分的时间突然开始结交一个又一个魔鬼肤色（依旧是父亲的原话）的女朋友，而在如日中天的时候放弃了坚持了小半辈子的演艺事业一头扎进烧钱的赛车行业更是后话。

父亲不止一次向他挥舞着拳头，说“看着吧！你一定会头破血流，灰溜溜地回家，做个彻头彻尾的loser”。为了这句话，吻别亲爱的妈妈和姐姐，刚成年的迈克尔一个人踏上了伦敦之旅，为了模糊得看不见未来的理想。

曾经詹姆斯评价他固执得要死。但这份固执归根结底遗传自他父亲。

在没有等来期待中的好莱坞的橄榄枝，辗转于各个时薪只有几英镑的小剧组的那些年，他几乎要相信了自己确实是父亲口中的loser。如果说有什么让他咬着牙坚持下来的原因，可能就是这份与父亲一脉相承的执拗。

艾丽西亚说他对于想要的东西总是孤注一掷和不顾一切，他承认自己骨子里有许多冒险成分，他喜欢把想要的东西像列一份愿望清单一样一个个去尝试且从不犹豫。

没有人会怀疑迈克尔这一生是否错过或者放弃过什么东西，全世界的人都认为他想要的目标全都实现了。

却也并非没有过例外。

这份清单上曾经有过一个看似人尽皆知又不为人知的名字。

但直到那个人也对他说“你已经完全建立了你想要的生活”的时候，迈克尔才意识到自己这一生好像已经能看得到终点是什么模样。

5.

大概在剧组待了一个多月之后的一个夜晚，有人在外面敲了迈克尔的房间门。迈克尔本以为是隔壁的家伙们向他借火机或是约他打牌，但门后站着的却是记忆里那个矮小的身影，他的尖下巴压着以及怀中抱着一团看起来像是被褥的东西。在见到詹姆斯时他的第一反应是——他的另外两个室友，两个不甘寂寞的年轻人，已经在附近的酒吧觅食并有可能彻夜不归。

詹姆斯仰着有两坨红晕的脸庞向迈克尔解释，他的床上被人泼了不知道是污水还是馊水一样的东西，而这已经是连续第三天了。“一开始我在白天洗好晾干还能将就，但现在我被告知已经没有多余的床褥了，真是没有办法，因为他们又弄坏了我房间的水管。”苏格兰青年的唇角依旧挂着笑容，口气有些无奈，迈克尔不知道为什么他现在还可以笑得出来。初冬时节，房间暖气并不很足，有人存心打算让他生活不好过一点。

“我住的时间短，没有室友，你是我打算求助的第一个。”詹姆斯这样说的时候，他的蓝色眼睛充满期待，又是那样真诚和纯净。

那时迈克尔很确定自己并不想要詹姆斯去找下一个。

＊＊＊

不到四公里的萨琛林赛道足有十个左弯和四个右弯，车辆想要提速几乎难于登天。迈克尔全程还算顺利，他早已不是那个总是冲出弯道撞上防护墙的赛车新手，但这次他在变速上浪费了比预期多的时间，并未得到一个漂亮的积分。赛事甫一结束，媒体和粉丝就簇拥上来，他甚至来不及把黏腻得贴在头盔里的头发好好梳理一下就得开始应对他们，但他现在只想要在附近林立栉比的酒吧中选上一家安静地喝上一杯。妻子艾丽西亚和往常一样没有随行，事实上她对这份属于男人的热血丝毫不感兴趣，而在赛车场上她丈夫从来也没有要她作陪的打算，特别是需要和领航员一起勘探路线，制定计划，一场WRC赛事耗费上三四天甚至更久的时候，她宁愿耗费这段时间去做她想做的任何事。

最终他挑了街区一间不起眼但有着复古而轻松的氛围的。里面音乐的分贝不算高，有人在看转播球赛，还有人在玩bingo tag的博彩游戏。负责点酒的服务生告诉迈克尔，这里直到晚上九点钟之后人才会多起来，如果他觉得无聊，舞台中央有个小型的点唱机可以打发一下时间。

迈克尔注意到那里吉他、架子鼓和贝斯一应俱全。这让他想起年轻的一晚上和另外三个小伙伴窝在黝黑的废旧仓库一口气排练三十首歌的时光——但并不一定所有的努力都能换来好结果，听众厌烦他们，酒吧老板只顾做着自己的事情，十六岁的女朋友也与他分手分得顺理成章——他手里端着一杯马提尼靠近一架棕黑色的老旧Hammond Organ，这东西他已经将近二十年没玩过了。他开始尝试着上手弹了几个音阶，脑子里突然涌进的一段旋律让他近乎本能地哼出了一段歌词：

Two little boy has two little toys…each had a wooden horse…

不知道这算不算得上一种不幸，在他的好莱坞演艺事业半停滞的两年多里他似乎被人遗忘的很快，酒吧里并没什么人注意他，他们仍然在饮酒交谈。于是他继续自在地小声哼唱，单手在几个黑白琴键上弹击着简单的节拍：

Gaily they played each summer's day,

（每个夏日他们都在一起快乐玩耍）

Warriors both of course,

（当然都会扮演勇士）

One little chap then had a mishap,

（其中一个小家伙他犯了个错）

Broke off his horse's head,

（弄掉了他的木马的头）

Wept for his toy then cried with joy…

（他不停地哭着）

唱到半途，他听到台下不远有个人轻轻鼓了几下掌。迈克尔抬起头本想向那人投以一个友善的回视，但他随即愣住了。他好像看到年轻时的詹姆斯正坐在哪里。迈克尔不由眯起深埋在眉峰下的双眼，企图看得再清楚一些。

——那个人的眼睛是碧绿色的，鼻尖上也没有雀斑，五官很普通，只是肤色白净，嘴唇红润，以及笑起来时候唇角的弧度与詹姆斯有那么一点相似。他举着一杯同样的马提尼，眼神向迈克尔发出邀请的示意。

也许自己是时候配一副父亲那样的老花镜了。迈克尔自嘲地想。

6.

“Why me？”

迈克尔承认这是个有点蠢的问题，但这确实是他心里的疑惑。而他问这话的时候詹姆斯刚在迈克尔房间的浴室里洗完了澡，棕黑色的微卷的头发还没来得及擦干，湿漉漉的水滴顺着鬓角滴在地板上，两条细白的小腿从宽大的裤衩下延伸出来，正迈上迈克尔的床铺，圆滚的足踝在所经之地踏出几个浅浅的水渍。

“因为你是他们当中最好看的，”詹姆斯凑过来狡黠地眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，迈克尔得以近距离地看到他尖尖的虎牙，让他看起来年纪更小了，“你真的很出众，Michael。”

在迈克尔愣神的当口詹姆斯已经像只老鼠一样钻进了他的被窝。“哦整整三天我才遇到这么干燥的地界，”他伸了一下懒腰，轻哼着发出舒服的叹息，“你完全不必担心，我的朋友。如果你是直的，我不会碰你一下，如果我是fruit boy，你会是被上的那一个。”

显然他根本就听到了白天那几个人对他的非议。但他一直装作若无其事的样子，就像刚才迈克尔问那个搞坏他房间的家伙的姓名的时候，他也拒绝回答。

“我不觉得我们这种小角色的不愉快值得摆到整个剧组的台面上讨论，反正我在这呆的时间不会很长，那影响不了我什么。”苏格兰青年把胳膊枕在脑后，唇角上扬，“告状这种事我从八岁起就知道没什么用处，与其在意和烦恼别人怎么看你，不如做好自己的分内事。”

这个人骨子里有着与脸蛋和年纪不匹配的坚强——迈克尔突然想——如果自己今后能赚到额外的钱，应该要去看看这人演的作品，或许是舞台剧。

但詹姆斯不知道的是，就在他离开这个剧组不久之后，迈克尔就把那个卑鄙家伙叫到了酒吧里——如果他年长十岁确实不会干这种事了，然后打了他这辈子也许是最狠的一架。嘴唇上缝了好几针，有小一块圆形的皮肤被整个地剜掉，经后证实那里痊愈之后再也长不出一根胡须，这增加了他蓄须的困难，缺了的一块看起来格外滑稽可笑。他至今不确定那一架是不是自己最终没有得到导演青睐迈进好莱坞的原因。

迈克尔成名后有时会被人问到这个圆疤的来历，而他总会打趣说这是一桩年轻时的荒唐事。

他们开始合作的时候詹姆斯也问过他。他一脸认真地告诉他这是万磁王的胎记，詹姆斯锤了他一拳后，再也没有问过第二次。

7.

带着淡淡的沐浴液味道的詹姆斯斜趴在床上踢踏着小腿，饶有兴趣地翻看迈克尔随意搁在床头的CD，在听闻迈克尔曾经是乐队主唱和键盘手的时候发出小声的惊叹。他说自己中学时也曾是乐队成员之一，但并不是受姑娘们欢迎的那种，她们更喜欢他那个在舞台上乱甩贝斯、把头发留得和猫王一样爆炸的另一个伙伴。他引诱迈克尔打开话匣聊了自己童年对六七十年代老旧的电台节目、赛车和重金属的痴迷，甚至包括未来开个酒吧或者法国餐厅的打算，詹姆斯也笑着说如果演艺这条路行不通，他就加入皇家海军或者成为一个牧师。但聊着聊着他们一致决定，他们还那么年轻，走着瞧吧。

然后詹姆斯突然来了兴致，他请求迈克尔唱些什么，哪怕一小段也可以：“我在白天的时候，听你蹲在战壕里候场的时候唱过的那个是什么？”

那只是个无聊时的乐子，迈克尔笑了，但还是为詹姆斯哼了他自己也忘了是从哪张碟里听来的乡村小调。

“Two little boys had two little toys

Each had a wooden horse…”

“我猜你是不是来自Texas？你的口音听起来和马修·麦康纳的一样。”詹姆斯侧卧着，手托着下巴盯着他问。

詹姆斯似乎有个奇怪的技能，当你直视他海洋一般的眼睛的时候，很难对他说谎。

迈克尔把调子唱得足够轻和慢，回避了他的眼睛，也没有回答问题。他并非刻意地隐瞒自己的口音和他们都来自伦敦的这件事情，他只是此刻还不太想向一个刚认识不久的，看起来干净美好的人坦白自己现在生活糟糕得像阴沟里的老鼠。伦敦很大，除非有特别的际遇，否则他们应该不可能会再相见。

詹姆斯没有得到回答也没追问，但从他的表情看起来已经自顾自认定了一个迈克尔一定来自美国某个州的答案。

“那可真的有点遗憾，我们距离太远了，明年春天我会有一个乔纳森·哈维编剧的舞台剧…那是我来伦敦之后的第一场舞台剧…”詹姆斯小声咕呶，“我希望有人愿意来看看。”

由于迈克尔凌晨四点半就得起床候场，詹姆斯很自觉地停止了聊天。迈克尔的床不算很窄，詹姆斯又很瘦小，这方便他俩各自占着一个枕头，中间隔着大约五六公分的距离。迈克尔习惯右侧卧睡，但又觉得面对面的姿态实在有些不好意思，于是他仰视着天花板。詹姆斯把手臂枕在后脑勺下，偏头看着他，“Michael，你是红发。”

迈克尔有些吃惊，因为一般人很难发现这一点，如果他不主动告诉别人，也许世界上只有他的父母和姐姐知道。詹姆斯有双锐利细心的眼睛。詹姆斯好奇地用手指撩拨他的发根，迈克尔不由自主屏住了呼吸，表情看起来有点紧绷。詹姆斯开玩笑地问他是不是“硬了”。苏格兰厚脸皮小无赖，迈克尔简直想拿手盖住他的嘴，但他叹了口气，选择闭上眼睛休寐。过了一会儿他把眼睛睁开，发现苏格兰青年已经面朝他睡着了，他已经没法看到盖在眼皮下的那两小颗盛着星辰的蓝色的玻璃珠。詹姆斯珊瑚粉色的嘴唇中间露着一小截洁白的牙齿，饱满的、微微凸起的唇珠看起来十分柔软，好像只要把什么东西摁在上面，就会弹性地给予回应。

他听到他鼻翼间的呼吸缓慢绵长地传了过来。

——那时迈克尔·法斯宾德的二十三岁才刚刚过了一多半，离他的二十四岁还有五个月零八天。

—tbc—


	2. （8—11）

8.

尽管德国是一个对于酒驾定义模糊的国家，但迈克尔觉得仅剩的清醒已经不足以支撑他完好地回到自己的酒店。碧绿眼睛的青年用德语问着“Geht es？”并帮他叫了计程车。在车上青年打开了侧窗通风，一直帮迈克尔拍着背引出他几乎涌到喉咙的呕吐物，并且耐心同一口浓重萨克斯口音的中年司机描述到酒店的路线，结果发现司机似乎喝得更多——德国确实并不是一个会认真追究酒驾的国家。于是青年同司机商量这辆车由他来驾驶。

迈克尔觉得这情景似曾相识，好像很多年前也有人不放心把看起来醉醺醺的他交给别人而干脆顶替了司机的位置。

＊＊＊

他坐在车后排座，一直盯着詹姆斯脑后一小撮圆形的发旋，故意拍着大腿哼着一些不成调的歌，而驾驶位上的詹姆斯始终没有回头，迈克尔不知他的表情，只能看到一双小巧的、渐红的耳廓。

就在六个小时之前他们经历了这个拍摄周期的最后一场对手戏。

原本是两位主角第一次见面的对手戏因为统筹问题一再延期到了补拍的地步。那是个相当磨人的大场面，水下摄影师带着他的团队提前做了好几天的预备。迈克尔知道这种戏份他们最好一条过，重拍一次就意味着耗费相当的人力物力。不知道为什么詹姆斯看起来比平时略微紧张，话也少了许多。让迈克尔猜测这是否是他第一次正儿八经拍水下动作戏。

迈克尔先下水拍他自己的段落，“潜水安全员就在我们周围，不用担心。”他安慰詹姆斯。詹姆斯像是意外的看了他一眼，但抿紧了嘴唇没有说话。之后大约一个钟头的时间，詹姆斯一直蹲在马修旁边看着监视器，盯着迈克尔的表演，之后轮到他自己。随着场记的Action，詹姆斯从轮船甲板跳进后期会做成的深海的人工湖中，从迈克尔的后方游上来拦截他。

他先抓住了迈克尔的肩膀，然后像营救溺水者那样伸出手臂从迈克尔腋下穿过，将身体贴上来，然后牢牢揽住迈克尔，并且用力将他往水面上带——自然的，这一连串动作不能太快，要为后期预留出配台词的时间。当詹姆斯手臂揽上来的时候，按照剧本迈克尔要做出惊讶和抗拒的表情和动作。

但詹姆斯从迈克尔身后冲上来的时候比他预想的要贴的更近一些，迈克尔一转头，额角碰到了靠在他肩颈上的詹姆斯，电光火石之间，他们两个人的嘴唇便擦在了一起。

只那么是一瞬间，詹姆斯把迅速嘴唇移开了。他低头将侧脸贴着迈克尔的脖子，尽管是在水中迈克尔依然感觉到了詹姆斯略微粗重的呼吸，又像是一声悠长的叹息。两个演员敬业地、不动声色地把戏接了下去。他们一前一后浮出水面，紧接着他们还有一段台词，但詹姆斯似乎被水呛着了，开口便咳嗽了两声，拍摄不得不中断了一下。他们都泡在水里，场记再次action的指令还没发过来，因为导演临时决定要调整摄影机位。

“不必担心，他们会把那帧意外的镜头剪掉的。”迈克尔小声说。Magneto湿漉漉的头发半盖着脑壳，紧贴着头皮，样子看起来有点滑稽，詹姆斯先是盯着他看了几秒，然后噗嗤一声笑了，“从拍摄到现在不到一小时，而你已经同我说过两次'不必担心'。我看起来那么让人不放心吗？”

从光洁的额头到睫毛布满了凝结未流下的水珠，红唇上的水渍发着光，詹姆斯煞白的脸颊让迈克尔想起来其实水温偏凉，只是他在水里呆久了才并不那么觉得。“嘿，要比赛憋气吗？你先给我计时？”詹姆斯问，然后他把头扎进水里，像海豚吐泡泡那样。

迈克尔好整以暇地盯着水面，但两分钟过去了，詹姆斯没有浮上来的迹象。

“James！”迈克尔开始紧张地扎进水里一阵胡乱摸索，摸到詹姆斯的手臂的时候，他把他狠狠拽了上来。但这小混蛋哈哈大笑，从怀里掏出一个小型便携氧气罐，不知是哪个水下摄像师给他的。

“你这家伙！”迈克尔松口气之余惩罚性地用臂弯锁住詹姆斯的脖子，给了他太阳穴一肘，当然是装样子。

“我喘不上气了，Michael。”他笑着说。

“我该给你做人工呼吸吗？”迈克尔威胁他。

“NONO…”

有人吹了声口哨打断了他俩：“别这么基好吗，导演要继续了！…”

＊＊＊

彼时他们还没有大牌到拥有自己的拖车，拍摄完毕后他和詹姆斯轮流借用导演的拖车洗了个澡，詹姆斯坚持让迈克尔先洗，轮到詹姆斯洗的时候迈克尔被几个工作人员拉走强灌了几杯威士忌，他顺便和每一个人拥抱道别，但直到最后他也没在其中看到詹姆斯的身影。辛格看迈克尔喝得有点上头，好心指派自己的助理帮忙做他的代驾司机。

车子开出去不到十米，迈克尔便接到了一个电话，是詹姆斯打来的，他问他是否已经返程。迈克尔听到那头说：“不如我载你回去，反正我们都住在市区。”“那你的车呢？”迈克尔大着舌头问，他记得詹姆斯今早开过来一辆雷诺Clio。那头停顿了几秒，“借给Nic约会用了，他会明天抽空帮我开回家。”

顺路送走了迈克尔的女助理之后，车上只剩下了他们两个。一路上他们出人意料地没有像平时一样交谈甚欢，挨过几乎沉默的两个小时之后，这辆车终于开到了迈克尔的寓所楼下。

詹姆斯下车后，先帮迈克尔开了车门，然后询问他是不是需要他扶他上楼。

迈克尔笑了笑，其实他酒醒得差不多了，但他不想说出来。他以一种近乎卑鄙的心态抓着了詹姆斯的肩膀，反正他没有功成名就，也不必担心狗仔蹲守。

“我现在好像可以问了吗？”

詹姆斯有些不解地抬眼看着迈克尔。

迈克尔俯下身，鼻尖几乎压在他的鬓角上，“为什么要亲自送我回来？”

“我答应过安晚上会回去看她。”

詹姆斯靠在车门上，声音有些有气无力，

“那么你应该自己开车回来，从我住的地方到你家可不算顺路。”

“我担心我喝醉的朋友，而且我不觉得这帮美国佬比我更熟悉市区路线——你一定要我他妈的说出口，”詹姆斯无奈地笑了，惯例伸手锤了他胸口一下。“讨人嫌的迈克尔。”

一阵夜风吹开了詹姆斯的额发，迈克尔看着他两颊泛红，蓝色眼睛像刚才从水里出来充盈着水的样子，像十年前从浴室出来滴着水的样子，两瓣比双颊更红润的嘴唇里说出来的每一个字都带着朦朦雾气。

迈克尔把詹姆斯夹在自己和车身之间，一只手捏住了眼前的下巴。

他终于用嘴把雾气堵了回去。

＊＊＊

迈克尔进门的时候闻见了空气中淡淡香水味，是女朋友佐伊惯用的。但屋里空无一人。他不知道她是否刚才已经在房里等他，他们目前算是半同居的。

他看到客厅的窗户正大开着。于是他站在窗边往楼下望，恰能看到刚刚他和詹姆斯站着的地方。

第二天早上，他收到了佐伊一封简短到只有几句话的邮件，大意是他们需要谈一下。

就在迈克尔想要关闭电脑的时候，不知怎么有几个新闻网页突然跳了出来，他的鼠标下意识随便点了其中一个，就在头条标题上看到了昨夜安·玛丽·杜芙在私立医院生产的新闻。

9.

绿眼睛青年红着脸绞着手指，在酒店房间门口踌躇了一会儿，迈克尔盯着他头顶棕色的微长的卷发：“Du kannst bleiben, wenn du willst.（你愿意的话可以留下来）。”

但青年垂着眼睛摇了摇头。他踮起脚，微笑着在迈克尔侧颈留下一个吻，“Ich weiß, du behandelst mich wie jemand anderen, aber gute Nacht.”（你把我当作了别人，我知道，晚安。）

等到青年的背影消失在门后，迈克尔转身进了套间，他洗了把脸，回到床上，把沉得像装了铁的脑袋砸在枕头里，恍惚中好像看到詹姆斯就躺在他的身侧，他面朝着他，温柔的蓝色眼珠装着他，他拨弄他的头发，被子里露出白色的有少许雀斑的光裸圆润的肩头，“Michael…”

迈克尔却再也不会像以前那样无数次企图伸出手去触摸幻象。他知道那半边是空的。他静静闭上眼，开始让自己陷入一个又一个冗长的梦。

＊＊＊

詹姆斯离开Band of Brothers的那天恰逢他需要连拍夜场，而等他回来的时候，詹姆斯已经不在房间里了，但在临走之前，詹姆斯把迈克尔乱七八糟堆在那里的衣服和杂物收拾得齐齐整整，似乎在以这种方式向他表达谢意。

迈克尔呆坐在房间一直到中午，直到听其他人叫他一起赶赴新的外景地。但他总觉得詹姆斯会给他留下一些什么，他开始在房间里慢慢寻找。

＊＊＊

迈克尔往身上套着厚重的军大衣，系上灰绿色军盔的带子的时候，剧组里有个獐头鼠目的家伙从后面揽住迈克尔的背，窃笑起来，“瞧我们的克里斯坦森一整天失魂落魄的样子，”他低声且笑的猥琐，克里斯坦森是迈克尔角色的名字。“你是不是睡了那个伦敦男孩？我看他从你的房间走出来，也许还留了一封情书给你？”

迈克尔尽量控制着自己不要把拳头握得咯咯直响。

“是什么东西丢了吗？”那人意味深长地说，然后笑的更得意了。

迈克尔当然知道——

当他用手捞出尚未冲走、漂浮在马桶水坑里的、揉皱稀碎到只能拼出几个字母的纸屑，和马桶后面水箱里浸渍着的泡烂了的舞台剧的门票的时候。

他在脑海里想象着詹姆斯蜷着一只小腿垫在屁股下，斜坐床头写着有迈克尔名字的字条，然后把舞台剧的票仔细叠进信封里，一双蓝眼睛里溢满期待的样子。

但有人一等他离开就潜进了房间，把字条和票撕得粉碎，冲进了马桶。

——就和潜进詹姆斯房间里的作为如出一辙。

“今晚挑个地方喝一杯。”迈克尔把犀利的眼神滞留在那人因为得意忘形而有些扭曲的脸上几秒钟，一丝冷笑浮上嘴角，“我请客。”

10.

迈克尔知道自己可能破坏了和詹姆斯人尽皆知的友情。

这个系列的电影给了迈克尔以好莱坞新人来说颇不错的片酬。迈克尔一口气签了三部，据他所闻詹姆斯也是。也就是说未来至少六、七年的时间他们会在特定的时候见到彼此。詹姆斯说这其中很大一部分因素是拍摄地足够近，让他可以不必远离即将临盆的太太。进组的时候迈克尔觉得即将为人父的他看起来心情颇不错，唇角永远挂着的不知愁为何物的笑容。

尽管剧组氛围轻松，但迈克尔想把自己表现得更好一些，他打算在片场从不迟到，即便拍完夜戏也保持晨跑的习惯。但头一天他就在租来的便宜拖车里睡过了头，差点儿耽误了早上的剧本围读会。当他顶着乱糟糟的头发赶来的时候，其他演员们已经穿着松垮垮的T恤和拖鞋围着长桌坐在一起了，詹姆斯也在那里。迈克尔留意他的T恤还没有他的脖子白。他的脸上带着未刮干净的细小胡茬，而他的胡子长得和他的头发一样快。

迈克尔在他对面的位置坐下来，打开自己的剧本，詹姆斯同时抬起了头，他们对视而笑。第二天早晨来敲拖车门的人的口音换成了苏格兰的，这支蓝眼睛的小闹钟手里还带上了一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。迈克尔的临时助理开玩笑地对詹姆斯说：“你叫他可能真的比我管用。”

迈克尔记得自己试镜之后被拍板的那一刻，詹姆斯握着他的手笑道“至少我们在这会玩的愉快。”等到正式进入拍摄期后他才发现这绝不是一句空话。詹姆斯活泼过了头，总是绞尽脑汁地发明各种玩的方法并把它们一一呈现在迈克尔面前，他像是中学时鼓动大家逃课的那个坏小子，他带着迈克尔把高尔夫球车疯狂地加到最高速度撞到别人的Lexus从而把他自己甩到了几英尺外的地方，让迈克尔惯性抑或出于担忧詹姆斯的本能往前飞扑到驾驶位上握着方向盘，不仅磕到挡板小腿血流如注还要接受着其他人摇头叹息的注视。而真正始作俑者却躲在远处笑得眼泪都流了出来——但过后会提醒迈克尔在洗澡时不要沾水和按时更换伤药绷带、关心他休息是否安好的人却也是他。

大家都纵容着詹姆斯的玩闹，以至于到了第二个拍摄周期的时候这种情况变本加厉，迈克尔经常捂着负伤的脖子，护着自己的脸，却要担心着握着玩具枪的詹姆斯几乎快要从拖车的天窗掉下来，甚至做好了接着这只圆滚滚仓鼠的准备。当然这是后话。

迈克尔握着手机，同一条短信息在一个多小时内不断编辑了又删。他犹豫要不要向詹姆斯发一条祝贺他喜得贵子的消息，又不知道该如何措辞才不显得刻意又可笑——再做回朋友恐怕比要詹姆斯原谅一个醉汉的行径困难得多。他记得自己吻下去的时候詹姆斯整个人僵硬在那里，比嘴唇更冷的是迈克尔一下子冻结的心。

那一刻他很想告诉詹姆斯九年前他如何悄悄躲在人群中看他的那部同志题材的舞台剧，那个高壮的男演员把他圈在臂弯里舌头撬开他柔软的嘴唇的那一幕又是如何在他脑海里多年挥之不去。但他最终只是绽开一个疲累的、流氓式的笑容，松开了他，并看着他一言不发地落荒而逃。

突然手机屏幕闪跳了一下，他倒是先收到了一条来自詹姆斯的信息。

——“我很抱歉，但我们还是朋友，是吧？”

迈克尔把已经打好的一整段文字一个字一个字地删除，回复他：“当然。”

但该抱歉的又不是他。

11.

地板上的手机不懈的铃声终于把沉睡的迈克尔从无尽长梦中唤醒。他爬起来的时候发觉这个房间已经和自己身上一样浸满了酒气。屏幕上几个未接电话是艾丽西亚打来的，还有她的短消息诸如“你在哪”“什么时候回来”之类。这提醒了他今天下午要飞回里斯本的行程。他看了一下表，现在是中午，他还有些时间去好好洗个澡以及收拾自己。他给艾丽西亚回复了电话。没有时差的原因，她接的很快。他大概说了一下自己昨晚喝醉的过程，只略去了他自己都不知道姓名的青年。艾丽西亚习以为常，她很快转移了话题：“明天有时间的话陪我去见见伊内斯医生。”“你怀孕了吗？”迈克尔问。“不，”电话那头说，“只是例行的检查。”

刚结婚不久艾丽西亚就向他表达了想要孩子的想法。迈克尔不置可否，他本以为艾丽西亚还年轻，事业还在上升期，至少三年内不会考虑要孩子的事，但目前他和她都没有很紧凑的戏约，眼下确实是个不错的好时机，包括他的父母都在暗中催促。他知道许多人没有做好一个父亲的准备就做了一个父亲，可是做一个父亲需要做什么准备，他自己也说不清楚。他记得上个月他与詹姆斯最后一次在一起吃早餐，早生白发的他说起儿子的成长的过程，语气里充满慈爱。而他的目光越过餐盘，用刀叉往面包上涂着果酱说“迟早我也会那样的。”

他并不确定人夫与人父是否该是每个男人的必经之路。五年前他在漫展见过为人有趣又风度翩翩的伊恩爵士之后彼此留了联系方式，伊恩不怎么喜欢用手机，但过后他们还是断断续续在手机上聊了很久，作为60年代石墙事件的“石墙战士”，偶尔伊恩也会同迈克尔讲讲自己的平权运动，他会跟迈克尔讲三十年代的William Haines和他的男朋友（HolyWood第一位敢于公开自己性取向的男星，与他的顶头上司叫板，拒绝了上司安排的遮掩绯闻和形式婚姻，选择和当时自己的男朋友在一起。他们共同生活了五十年并相继去世，合葬在田纳西州一座公墓里），以及同一年代诗人Ginsberg遇到了他年轻的同性爱人Peter，他们都有与之厮守一生的结局。伊恩喜欢讲那些好结局的故事，认为人生来应该勇于冲破枷锁，命运的不公，世俗的偏见都是。他一点都不认为老辈同小辈聊到这个会显得很奇怪，他说迈克尔让他感到像儿子一样投缘。但伊恩同时抱怨道，他就不会和他同样喜欢的麦卡沃伊讲这么许多，因为那个鬼灵精总是会将话题绕了开去，即便他吃了他和帕特里克做的小鱼饼又默默让他揉了两分钟的脸蛋也是如此。伊恩说詹姆斯不像表面上那样，是个心思深沉的孩子。

＊＊＊

第一个宣传期的到来并没有迈克尔想的那么慢。拍麦奎因那部性瘾者题材电影的过程很好地填补了这个期间，与此同时他还顺利通过了另一部系列的大制作的试镜，算得上绝对主角，他还为此染了一头金发。只是在众目睽睽之下封着避免尴尬的胶布拍床戏比打真军还要疲累和耗费体力，更别提每个镜头麦奎因总是要求他拍至少十多条备用。比起两年多前拍那部厌食症者的戏需要极速减脂到几乎器官衰竭的地步而言，这其实不算什么，但对对手戏的女演员来说可算得上一种慢刑折磨。但迈克尔的耐心专业和绅士风度显然引起了对方的好感，一天的拍摄结束后，他接到了对方一条调情意味明显的短信息。但紧接着詹姆斯的短信也来了，于是那条调情短信夹在上下两条属于詹姆斯的短信息之间显得很是滑稽。

这一年他和詹姆斯之间或有几封邮件和问候短信，有时候会看到他在剧组的Skype群组里说话，但他们之间却没有。这段时间绝对称得上是君子之交淡如水。

詹姆斯在短信里告诉他布兰登发了烧，明天可能自己无法跟剧组大部队同行，但他一定会赶稍晚的班机，确保不会耽搁宣传活动。其实他没有特意告知他的必要，这让迈克尔想到，詹姆斯也许也同样意识到接下来他们会跟对方避无可避地相见，并且一起紧锣密鼓地赶赴一个又一个地区，接受单人采访或是群访。

但令迈克尔意外的是，第二天詹姆斯准时地出现在了机场。他的脸颊比之前丰满了一点，头发也长了许多，依然是绯红色的嘴唇，周围带上了一圈不算浓密的胡茬。他同每个人热情洋溢地打招呼，拥抱时几乎挂在了Nic身上，显然他们也彼此许久未见。最后他向迈克尔走过来，他们击了一个掌。

不知是默契抑或巧合，他和詹姆斯的鼻梁上不约而同都架着墨镜，恰好避免了眼神的交汇。

“布兰登还好吗？”詹妮弗问。“没有什么问题，已经退烧了，普通的小儿痢疾，玛丽在照顾他。”詹姆斯的回答让迈克尔这才知道同样的短信他群发给了每个人，他并不是例外的那个。

上了飞机之后迈克尔才意识到自己和詹姆斯的座位是并排挨在一起的，詹姆斯也同时发现了这点，他停在过道犹豫了一会儿，似乎在思考什么，然后回头问佐伊是否需要跟他交换。但佐伊摆了摆手，自顾自地走到后排她自己的座位——挨着琼斯（艾玛）的。詹姆斯有点尴尬地看了一眼迈克尔，于是迈克尔对他笑了笑：“你要靠窗的位置吗？”詹姆斯点点头，挤进过道和迈克尔之间的缝隙，但他没看清前方的路，突然脚步不稳地往前趔趄了一下，处于本能，迈克尔眼睛都没眨就把他稳稳地扶住了，而失去平衡的詹姆斯不得不攀在了他身上。

“没睡好就别戴着墨镜影响视线。”迈克尔低声笑了。“正因为睡得不好所以我需要遮黑眼圈！”詹姆斯不忿地反驳。

“也许我该为查尔斯和艾瑞克写一段在飞机上的剧本，”辛格突然获得一个灵感来源，大笑起来，“就放在下一部。”

两年后辛格果然饯行了他的诺言，他们两人的角色因为在飞机上吵得天翻地覆而被人津津乐道。

其实辛格加剧情的习惯总是这样突如其来不按常规，有一次他在剧本里加入了一个让心灵控制和金属能力都无用武之地的高壮却低智的变种人，拍摄的时候詹姆斯需要灵活地跳到比自己高大得多的特型演员的身上试图控制他，但被凌空甩下来，然后万磁王从后背接住他，一镜到底。拍摄的时候詹姆斯选择不戴任何护具从接近两米高的地方径直直往后倒，迈克尔忍不住腹诽这家伙倒是一点不担心自己是否能从下面接住他。但他接得相当地稳。辛格说愿意把后背交付说明角色的感情已经进一步升华到了完全信任的地步，如果迈克尔和詹姆斯两个人没有绝好的友谊和默契也无法这样一镜到底地演出来。

但马修最终还是剪掉了这“看起来有点蠢”的片段，就像删减迈克尔好不容易剃掉一身胸毛腿毛扮女装的片段一样毫不留情——那时詹姆斯对着只着真空短裙的迈克尔连拍了几十张照片存在自己的手机里并且表示这个叫"Michelle"的女人会是自己除了安·玛丽以外的最爱。

似乎这一摔化解了他们长达一年的尴尬，迈克尔记忆中巧克力般的甜蜜笑容又回到了詹姆斯的唇角，像拍摄间隙他们坐在草坪上促膝谈心的时候那样，两人全程几乎都在座位上凑着头小声聊天，聊詹姆斯没怎么接戏回归家庭，但迈克尔收获颇丰的这一年。最后詹姆斯还得到了一个迈克尔为他调制新品马提尼的许诺，然后他枕着迈克尔的左肩入了眠，像十年前睡在他的床上那样一脸的安心。

——tbc——


End file.
